<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pictures by SpringZero123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042274">Pictures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123'>SpringZero123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Helsa Drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, F/M, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Second entry for Helsaween 2020 Week 3 (Day 2): Nightmares</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa/Hans (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Helsa Drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pictures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second entry for Helsaween 2020 Week 3 (Day 2): Nightmares</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong></strong>
  </p>
  <p>¤   P i c t u r e s   ¤</p>
  <p>
    <strong></strong>
  </p>
</div><strong><br/>  </strong><p>"Mom, who is that?" A kid from beside him as the train neared his stop. Hans turned his head to the kid and grinned at him, as the mother of the child pulled her son away from Hans. </p><p>He only chuckled, as the train stopped. And he was off towards his house, which is only a 10 minute walk.</p><p>"Hello, Mr. Westergård!" The kids near the playground greeted, as Hans smiled at them and waved his hand.</p><p>"How's work today, Hans?"</p><p>"Never been better, Mr. Weselton!" He greeted back to the old man that's watering his garden.</p><p>From outside his town, he's viewed as a weird man because of all the mess on his shirt that oddly looked like blood, but in reality it's just stained mayonara from his work at the restaurant. </p><p>And everyone on his town knows this, as they greet him normally without any suspicion. Hans is viewed to be a real sweetheart, despite other people viewing him as a bit odd since he lives near the outskirts of town.</p><p>As he arrived, he opened the door that leads to his house. It was only a small area with only one floor, but Hans was happy with what he has after his family left him on his own. He smiled to himself, closing the door behind him.</p><p>Hans made his way to his room, turning on the lights. He smiled, as he was greeted with the pictures of Elsa, the love of his life hanging on the walls of the room.</p><p>He used to be a photographer, before his love met her demise one uneventful night 10 years ago, with her body never being found anywhere. That made Hans frown, as he made his way towards one of the pictures near his bed. </p><p>"She was so happy in this picture, covered in a beautiful shade of red. It compliments her skin tone, as she was as fair as freshly fallen snow," Hans chucked to himself, running a thumb across the frame. "The chains also gave the picture a little spice," he added with a chuckle.</p><p><i>"Hans, what are you doing to me!?"</i> He could still hear Elsa's weak voice, as deep cuts covered her naked body, blood painfully oozing all over her figure, with her hands chained together on either side of the bed. </p><p><i>"Hans, please stop this, everything hurts."</i> Why can he still hear her cries?</p><p>Hans shook his head, placing the picture down and making his way towards another picture near his small work desk. He smiled, picking the picture up.</p><p>"This was one of the times that she cried out loud in happiness. The shade of red covering her only darkened, making her skin brighter than it was. Her head was tilted to the side perfectly, and her eyes were closed, making it look like she's contented," Hans said, staring at the picture with a contented smile.</p><p>In the picture, Elsa's lifeless body had layed down the bed. Her blood colored the sheets completely, with her elbow, her hands, her shoulders, even down to her knees, her thighs, her feet cleanly cut like a skilled cook cutting a pig. </p><p>Suddenly, her figure moved from inside the picture, her eyes looking at him with a blank expression on her face. </p><p><i>"Hans, what have you done?"</i> He can hear her ask through the picture. </p><p><i>"Help me, Hans,"</i> she can hear her voice plead, as Hans placed the picture down in shock. He shook his head violently. "No," he whispered to himself.</p><p>He turned to another picture on the walls with Elsa covered with gunshots all over her body after she was slaughtered like a pig. <i>"Hans, save me, please,"</i> he could hear her voice from the picture, looking at him with her lifeless eyes.</p><p>"No, no, no," Hans murmured to himself, covering his ears, looking frantically at every picture of her in his room. The other pictures had Elsa's insides, her ears, her eyes, her head, her brain, every little bit of her placed in a jar. </p><p>Hans had taken the time to study and dissect her as she said all those years ago, had taken the time to take a picture of every single one of those things, before eventually disposing them without anyone suspecting anything. </p><p>Had he misunderstood what she was trying to tell him? How can he know, for her own request from him had made her own death. </p><p>He had gotten away with all those things, and yet her voice is still stuck in his head, begging for him to stop. At least, her voice somehow preserved itself on her pictures that Hans had taken.</p><p>His eyes landed on one of the pictures near the door, a picture of her on the meadows with her back facing towards the camera as she stared out to the open.</p><p>The picture made Hans calmer, as the voices of her slowly decreased inside his head. He feels as if he was being sucked inside the picture that he took, had brought him back to the time where he and Elsa had been so genuinely happy with everything.</p><p>Suddenly, Elsa tilted her head towards him, as she looked at Hans with blue eyes that had burned through his very soul. She smiled at him, but frowned not so long after. </p><p><i>"Oh Hans,"</i> Elsa had said quietly through the picture, as Hans stared hard at the picture. </p><p>
  <i>"What have you done?"</i>
</p><p>And all the pictures of her in his room had started to ring on his head once again, only telling him these words.</p><p>
  <i>"Hans, please save me..."</i>
</p><p>
  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong></strong>
  </p>
  <p>¤ ¤ ¤</p>
  <p>
    <strong></strong>
  </p>
</div><strong><br/>  </strong><p>Inspiration: "The camera could steal people's souls. On the walls, the portraits wailed and begged for mercy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>